


An Acquired Taste

by Fruitloop1001



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Macro/Micro, Trans Gordon Freeman, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitloop1001/pseuds/Fruitloop1001
Summary: What are two bros to do when they have so much time on their hands?Aka, I don't know how to summarize this. It was requested of me to write this, and now the whole world gets to see it.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 171





	An Acquired Taste

The skybox of Xen remained a tie dye of sunset colors no matter how much time seemed to pass. The blues and reds mixed together, sometimes giving way for that sea green Gordon could never quite pin down. He had time. Plenty of it. The others of the Science Team were yet to spawn in for one reason or another and that left Gordon with ample opportunity to make animal shapes out of color blobs. He sat alone on the first platform he had landed on. Not alone, entirely.

Unfortunately, the only other person who actually appeared was Benry. Benry’s towering visage, despite being able to block out entire apartment buildings just by _existing,_ stopped being terrifying after about a minute. An entire minute full of Benry’s constant pestering. If the eldritch abomination still parading around as a security guard wanted to kill him, he could have done it already. Now it was just grating to hear Benry’s voice so loud. More difficult to ignore, too, which Gordon had a find handle on at the moment.  
“-more of a Wii guy, aren’tcha? Wii tennis. Wii sports.”

Benry goaded again, pausing to see if Gordon would respond this time. No dice. His expression of mild annoyance broadcasted over the wide expanse of his face. Harder not to see, really.

“Got games on your phone, uh- Gamerman? Flappybird? What about a pubik’s cube?”

Gordon blinked, this time looking up at his tormentor.

“Did you just call it a _pubik’s_ _cube_? Like, pubic hair?”

Whatever stream of consciousness Benry waded through abruptly dried up as Gordon’s words dam(n)ed it.

“Huh? You thinkin’ about my pubes, weirdo? Wantin’ a look at the ol’ Benry bush?”

And this is why, Gordon seethed in a moment of hair-wrenching frustration, he was going to die of some heart related thing before he was fifty. He rubbed his face with a gloved hand, careful not to bonk his glasses with the gun hand. It had happened before. Unfortunately. The frames remained slightly eskew.

Gordon spent a long moment calming himself down, breathing the way he now had to since the Science Team (and Benry) inserted themselves into his apocalypse. When he removed his hand all that hard work immediately went down the fucking drain. Benry had floated down slightly so that they were somewhat eye-to-eye. As much as they could be when Benry’s eye was larger than Gordon’s entire head. Suffice to say it renewed a little bit of panic.

“Cringe Failman having a little bit of a panic attack thinking about my junk? Haha, nice.”

Benry hadn’t even bothered laughing. Just saying ‘haha’.

“I’m not having a panic attack, dude. And can you like, shrink the fuck down? It’s impossible to talk to you when you’re so big.”

For a brief, shining moment Gordon hoped that the lapse in their conversation was Benry considering his request. That, for once, the security guard might take pity on Gordon’s overburdened soul and just do him a single solid. Not so much. 

His massive hands descended around Gordon and suddenly he had perspective for all those summer nights when he would catch various creatures. Cupped hands rose above him like a dome, blocking out all light. The bottoms began to pull together until Gordon was forced to step onto the fingers. He could feel himself being lifted up but had no perspective for it. None until Benry’s hands opened once more.

The space between them diminished to null. Gordon felt overexposed, like he was squirming under a microscope. He was close enough to Benry’s face to see the individual strands in his iris. Close enough to feel Benry’s breath wash over him, uncomfortably warm and wet.

“Hey. Wanna kiss?”

Gordon shoved his hand (and gun hand) out in front of himself and yelled something incoherent. He couldn’t feel Benry’s lips through the material of his gloves although the slightly cracked quality of them gave away enough information.

“Dude! NO! You’re massive, you’d like, swallow me whole or something.”

With the uncomfortable lack of distance between them Gordon watched as Benry’s pupils dilated at the suggestion. A grin perked up at the corner of his lips and Gordon was treated to the sight of Benry’s serrated teeth. Each one as large as himself.

“Yeah dude, fuck around and find out.”

Molten iron injected itself into Gordon’s veins and he could feel himself flush from more than just fear. Fear was a large part of it, however. Death was not something he wanted to become acquainted with and he’s pretty sure that things died when they were eaten. Or else hell was a very slow descent through the digestive system. He took a step back and shook his head, whipping his own face with his ponytail.

“I didn’t come all this way just so you could eat me. No. Sounds like a fucked up and awful way to die, honestly.”

“I uh- I’ll teleport away after I swallow you. Then catch you. Ez clap.”

Gordon couldn’t fucking believe that he was negotiating kink terms with the eldritch abomination responsible for so much of his high blood pressure. He wouldn’t have considered himself much of a kinky person in the past, certainly not enough to warrant a discussion on _vore_ of all things. But, well, desperate times call for… That wasn’t fair to Benry. Gordon always had been attracted to displays of power and even if Benry’s were a little less conventional than pinning him to the wall and fucking him the way he had experienced in college, well. That part of him had never gone away.

Gordon sighed. It was loaded with every bad choice he ever had and would ever make. He knew that once the floodgates were open Benry would probably ask again. Despite that, he nodded once. A quick and decisive action.

“Okay.”

Benry’s eyes widened as he processed the word and a single note of plum-colored sweet voice slipped out. It hit Gordon like a wave, instantly dispersing into a puff of alcoholic-smelling smoke. Weird, but okay. Next his tongue darted out, as if chasing after the long gone remnants. A spell had broken over the two of them. The silence between them became a charged thing, awkward and thick enough to slice.  
“So, how did you want to do this? I’m kinda stuck in this suit.” 

Benry blinked, as if taking in for the first time that Gordon’s body wasn’t composed of the HEV suit and a normal human head. One of his dagger-teeth popped out past his lips and maimed the bottom one, kneading it against the bottom row of teeth.

“Did’ya need help with that or something? They not teach you how to take your own clothes off at doctor school?”

The absurdity of the situation caught up to Gordon and all he could do was laugh. It started as a low chuckle in his belly but before long it was a fully body affair. He had to sit down as the weakness in his knees became a real threat, wiping away the start of tears that sprung up. It made the work of unstrapping his boots all the more difficult, but not impossible. The latches clicked one at a time. It made the removal process all the more satisfying in Gordon’s eyes.

Well, it was hard to be more satisfying than the feeling of taking off those boots. The design had obviously been more for function than comfort and his arches were screaming by the end of the day. He wondered if Benry enjoyed the view of his socked feet. Unless the whole foot business had been to get his goat. Gordon didn’t look up, though. He might have lost his nerve if he had. The intensity of Benry’s stare smothered him. Just one latch at a time. One thing at a time.

Next came the thigh guards. The suit wasn’t particularly difficult to take off, just time consuming. Made for multiple hands and efficient fingers. This sure as hell wasn’t the sexiest undressing he had ever been a part of. Benry seemed content to just watch as Gordon shucked the left thigh guard off and tossed it back onto the platform from whence he came.

His mind wandered as it went through the well practiced motions of removing the rest of the suit. Gordon’s skin was many shades darker than Benry’s. Not that it was difficult to do, seeing as how Benry looked as if he never went outside. Ever. Many of Gordon’s flings were about the same pigmentation. Maybe it was a thing for him. Enjoying the way their bodies contrasted against his. How his hand stood out on their skin when he touched them. Grabbed them- stroked them.

Gordon snorted. He was going to inject sexy into the situation where there really wasn’t any. The initial rush of arousal that had come with the territory of their conversation wore off as quick as it came. All that he had to show for his interest was a section of his boxers clinging to his thigh, slick with his own fluids. Before long that bit of embarrassment was revealed with the click of the hip guard finally releasing him. Gordon shuffled awkwardly about on Benry’s hand as he pulled the cursed thing off and threw it with unnecessary viciousness.

He opened his mouth to ask Benry if his dressing down was enough for whatever the security guard had in mind but was promptly cut off with a lascivious _niccee_ from the other party. Gordon flushed and clamped his knees together to hide what little evidence of his arousal existence.

“Wet for me already, dude? Kinda’ fuckin’ flattered,” the last part came out as more of a murmur. Reverence dusted his tone. It was something Gordon hadn’t heard before in reference to his body and the sudden bit of positive reinforcement only forced his knees closed harder. Fighting a wave of heat.

“Not that you’re helping. What kind of pillow princess just watches a dude undress?”

This time Benry barked out a laugh and the hand Gordon currently wasn’t sitting on moved from its cupped position. It revealed itself when a single nail slid between his clenched knees, begging entry.

“Knock knock open up,” Benry prodded.

After a moment Gordon loosened up enough that the finger pried his legs apart. It was cold as compared to the pulse he could feel between his legs. Not uncomfortably so. He took a deep breath and consciously spread his legs just a bit more. Above him he heard Benry suck in a breath. Within a heartbeat Benry’s nail pressed insistently against Gordon’s cunt, messaging with small motions. It knocked the wind out of his lungs.

All Gordon could do was grab Benry’s finger and try to hold back from humping shamelessly against the pressure. It wasn’t enough, god damn it, and Benry had to know that. He had to with the way he forced Gordon to lay back, spreading his legs even wider. Or maybe that was of Gordon’s own volition. Either way, it allowed Benry better access and Gordon could barely think beyond the building haze. It still wasn’t enough. Never enough. Not with the way his boxers were being mashed roughly against his cunt and blocking out so much friction.

“Benry- please. My underwear, please.”

The plea was hardly more than a breathy indulgence. It tumbled from his lips and was forgotten just like that. Please was the magic word, however. Benry growled above him. A feral noise that reverberated in Gordon’s bones even from his prone position on the man’s hand. That finger that had been so roughly grinding against him moved. Gordon whined from the loss before he could reign himself in. The nail, sharpened to a point, trailed up to his stomach before hooking into the elastic waistband of his boxers. With a sharp motion the fabric parted with high pitched tearing noise. Straight down the middle. Suddenly the wet boxers that had been hugging his thighs were gone. Cold air swept in and Gordon couldn’t help but shiver from exposure.

Another finger appeared between his thighs and suddenly he was spread as far apart as he could. A low whine bubbled from his throat. He couldn’t close his legs no matter how hard he clenched. Gordon brought a hand up to his mouth, stuffing the palm between his lips. His teeth closed around the gloved flesh. It didn’t muffle the noises he continued to make. Not by much, anyway. Not when Benry’s fingers retreated to holding his knees open as wide as they would go. Not when he was brought closer to Benry’s mouth. When he could feel the gust of breath against his throbbing cunt.

Benry’s tongue snaked out and enveloped him. It swept from his cunt to HEV suit still covering his chest, wide enough that even his thighs ended up soaked. Another wide lick until he was completely drenched. Then the tip of Benry’s tongue found his slick cunt. Much too large to enter, despite the dizzying arousal Gordon gained from the thought. The slight flicking motion Benry adopted hit his clit at irregular intervals. Each pass over caused his body to seize and another moan to wrench itself from his throat.

“Benry- I’m- _please!_ ”

Words failed to come out with any reliability. Sentences were a bust. With the increased intensity with which Benry lapped at his cunt, he seemed to understand. It didn’t take much longer for an orgasm to rip its way through Gordon’s body. He keened Benry’s name, a shudder wracking through his entire frame. Cum splattered onto Benry’s tongue from where it was still coaxing Gordon through his orgasm.

The moment passed and Gordon was left a mess. Breathing heavily, wet, and dazed by one of the better orgasms in his life. So much so that it took him a moment to realize that Benry’s hand tilted upwards. A moment that he would have needed to grab on to something to stop himself from tumbling onto Benry’s tongue. Cold, like the rest of him, but wet.

“Benry, what are you-” Gordon was swallowed into his maw. Stagnant, hot air blew past him as Benry chuckled. He tumbled down Benry’s tongue. Any attempt at finding purchase was quickly thwarted as Benry swallowed. Muscles pulsed around him and forced him down. Vicelike in their intensity, Gordon could only hope that Benry remembered the promise he made earlier.


End file.
